This invention relates to golf cart enclosures and more particularly to a device for attaching the sides of enclosures to the legs of a roof frame on a golf cart.
Currently golf cart enclosures made of vinyl or similarly flexible material attach directly to the frame of a golf cart by snaps or hook and loop fastening material. Such attachment means require that the fastening material or snaps be attached to the frame of the golf cart itself. Also, hook and loop fastening material wears out and has to be replaced. Furthermore, such enclosure attachment means cannot be used with all types of windshields made for golf carts. Thus, some golf carts even require frames be specially extruded to allow attachment of an enclosure and still allow windshields to be used therewith.
Thus, a need exists for an attachment device to secure an enclosure to a golf cart frame that does not require modification to the frame itself, that is durable, easy to use and which can be used with all types of windshields.
The prior art does not contain any enclosure attachment means other than that mentioned above. Unlike the prior art the present invention provides an attachment device that forms a sleeve around the legs of a golf cart roof frame. A zipper extending from the sleeve itself or a flap attached to the sleeve allows the enclosure to be attached thereto without modification to the golf cart frame itself. One or more opening slots in the flap allows various windshield opening attachment brackets to be inserted therethrough.
The primary object of the present invention is to provide a device for securing a golf cart enclosure to a frame of a golf cart.
An ancillary object of the present invention is to provide an attachment device that does not require affixing or fastening attachment means directly and permanently to the frame or requiring a special frame be made.
Another object of the present invention is to provide such a device that can be utilized for all types of golf cart windshields.
Another object of the present invention is to provide such an attachment device that allows for easy removability of enclosures.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an attachment device that does not have frame attachment means that wear out easily.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide such an attachment device that reduces the labor and cost associated with current enclosure attachment means used with windshields.
The present invention fulfills the above and other objects by providing an attachment device having an elongated piece of flexible material having a set of front zipper teeth running lengthwise along a frame attachment side and a second set of sipper teeth also running lengthwise a sufficient space apart from the front teeth zipper so that when the two (2) sets of zipper teeth are interlocked around a leg of a golf cart frame a sleeve is forced to securely hold the attachment to the frame. Additionally, on the enclosure attachment side, a flap of flexible material may extend from the sleeve which has attachment means, such as a zipper, to mate with like attachment means of a golf cart enclosure. Although the enclosure attachment means may be snaps or hook and loop fastening material like VELCRO(copyright), it would preferably be a zipper teeth which would interlock with a second set of zipper teeth on the enclosure. The attachment device of the present invention may also have one or more opening slots in the flap through which removably releasable brackets for opening a windshield could be inserted.
The above and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention should become even more readily apparent to those skilled in the art upon a reading of the following detailed description in conjunction with the drawings wherein there is shown and described illustrative embodiments of the invention.